


Woke up in a safe house

by Vlindervin



Series: Honey, let's get married [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, don't really know what else to say except that it's cute, they're adults with four children now so, um, you don't really need to have read the previous parts it's fine standing on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: ‘And then, to protect me from the big, bad bus man, your dad came to my rescue’, Matteo says, and David has to do his very best not to snort at the the absurdity. The two oldest have both heard the story about a hundred times before, but apparently it’s interesting enough to hear again. He notes Adam fondly rolling his eyes, though. Every time, Matteo insists on painting David as some over the top hero, rescuing Matteo from a life-threatening situation, even though from what David can remember, the most he did was embarrass himself at the first chance he got to impress the cute boy he had a crush on.***You've read about the engagement and wedding, now get ready for some family fluff!





	Woke up in a safe house

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the last part of this little series and if you've read the tags i think you know what's coming. No need to have read the other parts, though, I don't think.
> 
> Fair warning: it's a little bit ridiculous, I won't lie to you, but I think it's kinda cute. Also, I did not come up with the names in this by myself and I honestly can't tell you why these ones were chosen, but I've grown attached to them now so we'll just have to live with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

When David comes home, the house is silent. The door shutting echoes through the hallway. 

He kicks off his shoes and makes his way to the living room. There are some toys scattered in a corner, and the couch cushions are messy, blankets hanging half off it. He finds the kitchen in a similar state. Dishwasher halfway filled, the rest of the plates haphazardly set next to it, Annella’s shoes in the middle of the doorway. 

He smiles.

He can never get himself to be annoyed at the mess, even when he almost falls over some forgotten items, which happens more often than you’d expect. Instead it makes him smile every time. It’s a happy mess. It shows him that this is a house that’s lived in. A house in which his children get to make a mess and have fun. It reminds him that he and Matteo have built a place for their kids to feel at home and how could he ever do anything but smile at that? 

In the fridge, he finds a plate of leftover food ready for him. The whiteboard they use to remind each other of appointments and other things, has Matteo’s scratchy handwriting on it saying ‘Reheat the lasagna at 170° for about ten minutes’, followed by a clumsily drawn heart next to it. David doubts the warm feeling that spreads through his chest when Matteo does something sweet will ever disappear.

Deciding to find his family before having dinner, he closes the fridge and makes his way upstairs. He’s home later today, due to the film he’s working on needing an evening scene, but it’s not late enough for his family to be asleep. It’s only ten and David knows Matteo has trouble enforcing the kids’ bedtime. He doesn’t need much convincing when it comes to their little faces, especially on a Saturday. 

And turns out he’s right. When he arrives at the top of the stairs, he sees light shining out of Annella’s bedroom and the vague sound of voices. Careful to make as little noise as possible, he goes to investigate. From where he’s standing, he can lean against the doorway and see the whole bedroom. The bed is placed in a way that he sees the back of Matteo’s head laying on Annella’s pillow, with the girl in question laying on his chest. Eve’s sat on the ground with her back against the bed. On the other side of the room, Adam is slumped in a bean bag with Baby on his lap. Adam’s the only one who notices when he joins them and David quickly gestures him to keep quiet about it. Adam smiles and winks at him. Baby, however, doesn’t notice David at all, too busy listening to Matteo’s soft voice, eyes big and enraptured. 

‘And then, to protect me from the big, bad bus man, your dad came to my rescue’, Matteo says, and David has to do his very best not to snort at the the absurdity. The two oldest have both heard the story about a hundred times before, but apparently it’s interesting enough to hear again. He notes Adam fondly rolling his eyes, though. Every time, Matteo insists on painting David as some over the top hero, rescuing Matteo from a life-threatening situation, even though from what David can remember, the most he did was embarrass himself at the first chance he got to impress the cute boy he had a crush on. 

‘What are you laughing at?’, Matteo asks, softly pulling on one of Eve’s cropped strands of hair. ‘Not impressed?’

‘The big, bad bus man, papa? Really?’

David’s proud of her for seeing through Matteo’s bullshit. He’s always known she’d take after him.

‘What, you don’t believe me. Your dad’s a hero.’

‘What happened after?’, Adam interrupts. David knows for a fact he already knows the story, but if there’s one thing Adam hates it’s his family fighting, and so he subtly tries to steer the conversation another way. They all know that when Eve is in the mood, she could argue against gravity.

‘Well, then, your dad distracted the bad man long enough for the bus to stop so we could’, Matteo makes a zoom noise, ‘escape from his crutches, into freedom.’

Baby bursts out laughing at Matteo’s dramatics, that kids’ laugh no one can resist, which sets off Annella too, even though she’s half asleep, and even Eve can’t help it. 

‘And of course I had to do something to show my absolute gratitude to this hero and so I invited him back to my flat to try and woo him. And that’s the first time we hung out.’

David decides this is as good a time as any to let his presence be known, so he throws in a: ‘Don’t forget to mention the horrendous sandwich you made me.’

At his voice, Baby jumps up with a ‘Dad’ and jumps into David’s arms. Annella and Eve both turn to smile at him and greet him, too, albeit a bit less enthusiastically than Baby did. Matteo also gives him a smile, but he doesn’t look surprised to see him, which means he somehow heard or felt him come into the room. After more than twenty years together, they’re perfectly in tune with one another. 

‘You ate it all so how horrendous could it really have been?’

‘I was just really hungry’, David replies, and from behind Baby’s head he mouths ‘and high’, thinking the kids wouldn’t see. 

‘Did you just say you were _high’, _Adam exclaims, the shock palpable in his voice.

David is sure this is every parent’s worst nightmare: one of your kids finding out about some stupid shit you did in the past. Luckily Matteo’s thinking quickly tonight. 

‘He was high on love. For me.’ Eve wrinkles her nose and Adam just looks severely unimpressed. ‘Like the song? ‘Drunk on love’. The Beyoncé song?’

‘Beyoncé’s old people music, dad, we don’t listen to her’, Annella comments, still tucked beneath Matteo’s arm. ‘Also, what does being high mean?’

‘Nothing you need to worry about’, injects before Matteo has the chance to start talking nonsense again. ‘I think it’s time for bed.’

After they’ve said their good nights, David brings Baby to bed, and stepping out of the room, he finds Matteo talking to Eve and Adam. ‘Don’t do drugs, kids.’ 

‘You smoked weed as a teenager too!’, Eve protests.

‘Yes’, David comes between them,’ which is how he knows it’s a bad idea. We were stupid, but you’re not’ 

‘Oookay’, Adam answers, not convinced at all. ‘I’m going to bed, uni is exhausting.’ 

He gives both his dads a hug and his sister a kiss before leaving, Eve following not far behind.

Finally alone, David pulls Matteo in by the waist and gives him a soft kiss. ‘Hi’, he whispers as he pulls back. 

‘Did we just give our children an excuse to do drugs?’

David laughs. ‘Nah, they’re good kids.’

‘And we turned out fine, right?’ Matteo presses his lips to David’s again, the soft familiarity of the feeling helping David relax after his day. ‘Did you eat?’

He shakes his head.

‘Come on’, Matteo mutters and leads him to the kitchen. Once there he tells David to sit and starts preparing the leftovers. 

‘I’m pretty sure I could’ve managed heating up some food myself.’ 

Matteo makes a contemplating noise high in his throat. ‘I’m not so sure about that.’

‘I think you just like to take care of me.’ 

Matteo smiles at him and it’s still one of David’s favorite things in the world, even after all those years, only tied with his kids’ smiles. ‘You only now figuring this out?’ 

David watches Matteo do his thing in the kitchen, watches him at peace and comfortable and feels so grateful they found each other and got to build this life together in which they all have a place they can be themselves and where they don’t need to hide. 

Matteo asks him about his film while David eats, and in return Matteo tells him about _his _day. How Baby did something stupid and Annella decided she wants to cut her hair like her sister, even though they all know she’ll change her mind tomorrow if she hasn’t already. How much they all missed Adam while he was away, and David is inclined to agree. There’s just something not right when they’re not all together. How Eve discovered a new musician and blasted her music for hours. 

Tomorrow David’s home all day and he can’t wait to spend it entirely focused on his family. He’s so lucky. He loves his life and he’s happy. He never would’ve thought this is where they’d end up that one time Matteo made his shitty sandwich, but here they are. David couldn’t have asked for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Once again, thanks for the gays who came up with the headcanons that sparked this fic with me! And thanks to Marta for being the best hype person I love you! 
> 
> And thank YOU for reading!


End file.
